Within the Darkness
by Namikaze541
Summary: Naruto is an Anbu Captain but stays that way. the story is shown from the inside behind all the missions. They were the ones who really did the missions and Kitsune is their leader. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own any part of Naruto I only came up with the story and the OC belongs to Kamikase. By the way you guys should read his stories they are awesome. Feel free to review in any way you like. Criticism is appreciated because I am definitely far from perfect and any suggestions would be appreciated. I have another story that I started and abandoned because I hated how it came out. Anyone who wants it can have it.

Chapter 1: A prodigy is born

"Naruto! My boy. How are you?"

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy looked up and smiled. He ran up and hugged the man who had called him.

"Ji-chan I wanna show you what I can do."

The old man laughed at the child's bright attitude as he ran back across the grass.

Naruto ran up to a younger man with silver, gravity-defying hair that stuck up behind a dog shaped Anbu mask. The old man watched as the boy said something to him and the man walked over to the him.

"Hello Hokage-sama. Are you here to assess Naruto's growth."

The old man nodded with a grim face, pulling a pipe out of his mouth to talk. "Kakashi-san. Im worried about Naruto. He's so smart that he masters jutsu and knowledge like an Anbu in the academy. That boy." the old man ran a hand through his grey hair. "By the time he's eight he'll have the mind of an adult and he'll be as strong as an Anbu Captain. I fear for him. The council will do anything they can to put him in Anbu and when the time comes he'll ultimately choose to become one not because they want him to but because the challenge is so alluring. I know he'll have fun but it will scar him and we won't be able to do a thing about it."

Kakashi tightened his fists. He hated the council. 'Those bastards they'll ruin him.'he thought as he watched the boy stop in front of the lake in the training field.

The men both watched as Naruto yelled out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and a blue dragon made entirely of water circle the boy then dropped back into the lake.

The hokage smiled when the boy turned around trying to hide his sadness at the boy's unavoidable fate. The boy smiled but instantly knew something was wrong. Nothing got past him and eventually he would find out what was wrong but by then it would be to late and his choice would be made.

"Sarutobi, can I ask you a question as friends?" The old man nodded. "If Naruto happens to not break and he survives what will happen then?" Kakashi asked.

The hokage took a long drag on his pipe and continued to watch Naruto train.

"I don't know for sure but I know one thing. Naruto Uzumaki will become the most powerful ninja in the shinobi nation."

Kakashi's eyes widened and then he nodded. He would help Naruto by staying in Anbu for as long as he could.

*******************************************5 Years Later*********************************************

"Inu I'm taking you off Anbu duty from now on." Sarutobi replied.

"But Sarutobi that's... that's completely unfair you know I have an obligation to Kitsune." The silver haired Anbu said distressed and worried for his "ototou".

"Kakashi I know about your promise to Naruto but you can't protect him forever. He's strong enough to be an Anbu captain which of course is the other reason I called you to my office. I'm promoting him and you, Kakashi, are going to become a jonin sensei to the Uchiha prodigy and the pink haired Haruno girl." Sarutobi said with finality in his voice almost daring the Anbu Captain to defy him.

Kakashi admitted defeat. 'I can't believe that my little Naruto-ototou is becoming an Anbu Captain and once again I can't do anything about it. Fuck.'

The hokage sighed in relief glad he didn't have to argue any more, 'I'm really too old for this shit.'

"Kakashi rest assured Naruto will be fine. He didn't get the rank of Anbu Captain because he has a special place in my heart. He passed. And in a few years when he turns twelve we can send him on missions with your Genin squad to help you." He told him.

Kakashi nodded accepting the answer. The hokage dismissed him and after a few months he got into the routine of doing A-ranked and B-ranked missions again. It was boring and he missed Naruto a lot. They were on separate schedules but he was fine because occasionally he would as Tiger how he was doing.

The blonde Anbu Captain sighed for the fifth time in ten minutes. He hated having to hear the same speech made by the head of the Anbu Corps. every single time they got new recruits in. The meeting of course wasn't mandatory for all Anbu but Naruto or as he is called in Anbu, Kitsune liked to be there to stake out the new Anbu and silently keep a roster of who has the potential to become great and who will drop out by the end of the two week leniency period which let the newbie get out otherwise they were forced to stay.

"S-S-sir. Can you help me train. I've heard your the best Anbu here and a great captain s-s-so..." The new Anbu was left hanging as Kitsune left not wanting to deal with the "new kids". He had already mentally put his dossier together and was leaving to go back to his office to request the Anbu he wanted and to find out what ones they had already put in his squad.

Kitsune entered a room with a brown mahogany desk, white walls, and a plain brown carpet. There was a window behind the desk that stretched until it was ten inches from all sides. Since it was a security risk it was known by all that a jutsu was placed so you could only see out of it instead of in it.

He smiled having already known they would do this to him. He was a genius after all. When he had walked in a group of three Anbu were standing in his office. They turned to stare at the eight year old Anbu captain that had walked into the room. The Anbu gave him looks of confusion and even resentment at the young child.

"What are you doing here? You're not aloud to be in here kid. Leave this place and forget about it." One of the Anbu said with a arrogance underlaying his calm voice.

Underneath his mask, Naruto sighed. He hated when they underestimated him but even with words they didn't understand.

"We're waiting for our captain to arrive so get lost." Another of the Anbu said with more authority and arrogance filling his voice.

'Ah so they don't know I'm their captain. Well I guess I can toy with them a bit.' Naruto smirked.

Kitsune looked up at them and replied calmly,"I'm waiting for them to."

The third sneered,"As if the great Kitsune would train a small _child _like yourself. He is the best of the best. The greatest Anbu captain ever to walk these halls. That man doesn't have time to spare with a weakling like you so scram."

Naruto chuckled in his mind,'Too easy.' he thought.

"Don't worry about me I'm more than capable to be here. I may even be as strong as the captain." Kitsune said with a smirk forming on his lips underneath his fox mask.

"Don't kid yourself. You, better than the captain? It's laughable. I ought to teach you a lesson. You can't go around saying things like that." The first one said rejoining the conversation. He then started charging forward getting ready to land an impact on Kitsune's face when he completely disappeared. The Anbu looked around confused until he felt a sharp pain where his head had smacked the ground. Kitsune was about to finish the move to beat him into submission when Tiger appeared in the doorway.

"Captain Kitsune it's Crane and Monkey. They're at each others throats again but this time with they're tantos." He told him in a slightly urgent voice.

The three Anbu in the room stiffened in surprise at the new information they found.

"Wait so the squirt is _The Kitsune,_ the greatest Anbu in history and recorded to be even smarter than the Nara clan combined?" The second Anbu asked surprise lacing his voice heavily.

Tiger turned to the newbies that were now standing more relaxed but still surprised,"It's _Captain_ to you and you're to be sure you address him with more respect."

Kitsune put a hand up to stop Tiger before he said anymore.

"Let's go stop Crane and Monkey from killing each other first." Kitsune said. Tiger nodded and the pair jogged out of the room with the three others following fearfully behind.

"Shut up Crane! Leave him out of this. It's not his fault you can't keep yourself sane enough to have a boyfriend for more than a week." said a brown haired woman wearing standard Anbu gear and a monkey mask. The Anbu known as Crane whipped around from yelling at another Anbu with a rat mask and walked up to the one known as Monkey. She pulled her right fist back and swung and as a reaction the other Anbu moved to the side to dodge when Crane went in to punch the other Anbu with her left and almost connected when a gust of air went through the room and both of Crane's arms and Monkey's right leg were restricted. When both looked to see what force stopped them they went rigged with fear and both Anbu's breath hitched. They instantly straightened out and everyone in the room watched as the force that had stopped them straightened back out coming up to only their waists. It turned and KI erupted from it in a frightening amount.

"Crane! Monkey! What have I told you both about getting into fights especially to the point that Tiger has to come get me. I'm disappointed in both of you. You're punishment is to spend the rest of the day together and if I hear of even a minor squabble from you I'm sending you to Ibiki to get you straightened out. Is that clear?"

The two Anbu answered with a swift and clear "Hai Kisune-taicho!"

After everyone had relaxed and the KI was dispelled, Kitsune looked at his fully assembled squad of four Anbu.

"Tiger. Crane. Monkey. Bear. These three Anbu are gonna be joining our squad I want you to show them the ropes and by the time the day is over they should be as obedient as you four, dismissed." With a wave of his hand and a bow from all seven they left the room.

Kitsune walked back to his office and sat down at his desk. 'I hate paperwork. It's such a pain in the ass.' He looked down at a drawer in his desk that was locked and made the ram seal and with a small flare of chakra unlocked it and pulled out the contents. He sent them gingerly on the desk as though they would break if he handled them to roughly. He opened the tan worn-out folder carefully, from many times he's stared at it's secrets, and tears formed in his eyes at the pictures. They were of him and his previously free life. The one where he had the choice whether to hurt someone or not but his work was noble and for the village. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door and prepared to turn off the emotions flooding him with sadness. He tucked the folder away and locked the drawer again.

"Come in." he called to the awaiting visitor. At that moment another Anbu Captain walked in. He had green coloured torso armour that extended to his shoulder with which his dark green robes wrapped around. The place in between his shoulder armour and the forearm guards was bare so you could see his tanned skin. The Anbu Captain had a slightly lighter shade of green on the hood that went over his head and a grey skeleton styled Anbu mask that adorned his face with the Leaf Village symbol on the top. He had silver shin guards and forearm guards both tied on by dark green ribbon and a dark green cape that extended from the back of his hood down to his green boots. He carried two swords on his back that if most would identify by the Twins. He was a well known Anbu Captain and towards the back of the Bingo book labeled an S-rank with a do not engage warning. His was next to Naruto's a.k.a. Kitsune. In the Bingo book this Anbu Captain was known as Kossori Masuta or to Kitsune, best friend.

Kitsune looked up at the man and smiled beneath the mask as did he. They clasped each other like men all though one was almost twice the size of the other.

"Ah Kitsune it is good to see you. I haven't seen you in ages since the last time we trained together." the man said taking off the mask showing a chiseled face with bright blue eyes and a scar that ran across from the left side of his face to the bottom of the right.

Kitsune smiled at the familiarity, happy to see an old friend.

"Knowing you, you aren't one to just stop by and visit so what are you here for?" Kitsune asked curiously.

Kossori's face straightened letting a serious atmosphere overtake the two old friends.

"You always were one for getting to the point. Well I've come to report urgent news that the Akatsuki are on the move and have begun capturing tailed beasts."

"I see then I will make sure to be more careful." Kitsune said in almost a mocking voice.

"Kitsune I am serious. I only tell you because I worry for you. If they were to come and take you away I'm not sure if I would be able to control myself. You know you're the only one who has been able to free me from the darkness I don't want to be thrust back their again." Kossori looked pleadingly at the now turned back of the small eight year old Anbu Captain.

Kitsune sighed."I appreciate it Kossori but I'm big enough and strong enough to hold my own against Itachi for almost a whole battle. I'm sure I can handle anything else they throw at me."

Kossori smiled and clapped the Anbu Captain on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Otouto. You have grown so much that no one will ever see you as the furball but as the greatest Anbu Captain in the world, Kitsune. Wear the name well."

"I intend to old friend as you were the one who gave it to me." Kitsune smiled a genuine smile one that only few are worthy to see."I'm sorry to cut our time short but it's about time I went to go check up on my new recruits." he finished. Kossori nodded and both disappeared, Kitsune into leaves and Kossori just faded away.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha's Angel

Disclaimer (boring receptionist voice): I do not own Naruto or it's characters but I do own my storyline.

A/N: Seriously do I really have to put a disclaimer for the whole story. Forget it. You all know I don't own Naruto so I'm not putting it up anymore. Now on to other things, I'm actually having fun writing this story and it's not gonna bore me to death like the lat one I tried. It's call _the__bad__assassin_(horrible name too). It's an Assassin's Creed/Naruto crossover. It's horrible and I'm sorry if any of you wanted me to finish it but if you want it you can have it. The OC in this storey belongs to Kamikase. He asked to put him in so I complied. I really like the OC he really fits in with the story. My hand hurts like hell I swear. Oh, thanks for adding my story to your guys' watch list and feel free to review but you don't have to. Coherent criticism approved. Sorry to bore you with my introduction or Author's Note whatever you wanna call it. Her is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Konoha's Angel

Kitsune walked into his team's meeting room bored as hell. New recruits always gave him a run for his money. Last year's recruits gave him Crane and Monkey who were fighting from the get-go. The of course aren't as bad as when they started but they're still pains in his ass.

"Alright team I've got a mission for you." Kitsune said all smoothly from years of practice to which he saw both recruits' eyes light up. Kitsune grinned beneath his Anbu mask.

'Savour your free time because you'll regret it after this.' he thought.

"Meet me at training ground 7." Kitsune disappeared I'm a swirl of leaves along with the rest of the team and the new recruits.

The team arrived at the training ground. It was standard for ninja but it sure wasn't as good as the Anbu training grounds. The Anbu training grounds had a waterfall and included different terrain so they could practice in different situations. Of course the Anbu training grounds were man made and had constant jutsu, projectiles, and ninja coming at you depending on the level. The whole building had chakra running through it which had been designed by the second and third hokages together.

"Alright since everyone is here I'm going to explain what we're doing here. We're going to have a test in which you all are going to try and get these from me. Oh and you only have three hours." Kitsune explained while he held up two bells in front of the team. "So any questions?"

"Just one. If there are only two bells then what happens to the last person?"

The first Anbu asked.

"Well if one of you fails then I'm sending you to a different squad." Kitsune replied cheerily. He watched amused while the newbies tensed in realization.

"Ready. Set. Go." Kitsune said then disappeared in smoke.

All three ninja flew into the forest surrounding the clearing. They hid while listening to any sounds indicating an intruder.

The first Anbu was hiding in the top of the trees when it hit him. 'Wait we're not strong enough to defeat Captain Kitsune by ourselves. This test requires us to use team work to beat him.' With that thought in mind Anbu 1 took off to find his other teammates.

He found Anbu 2 hiding under some bushes and when he taped on his shoulder the guy almost killed him but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Anbu 2 asked skeptically. Anbu 1 made a sign for quiet then signalled to help him find Anbu 3 then he would explain. Anbu 2 nodded and they took off to find the third. They found him buried in the ground with only his head sticking out and Anbu 2 almost started laughing while Anbu 3 gave him a dirty look behind the mask.

Anbu 1 explained the purpose of the test to the others who agreed and they made a plan of action.

Kitsune looked up through the trees and saw that they only had one hour left so he decided he would stand out in the clearing to make it easier for them. He waited for about ten minutes until he heard movement and saw Anbu 1 come running towards him with three kunai in hand. He crouched when Anbu 1 threw the kunai and swung his leg up applying chakra to it and caught one kunai on the bottom of his foot. He swung his leg down and threw it at the oncoming Anbu 2 who dodged. Kitsune stood back up and blocked Anbu 1's right hook and grabbed his oncoming left hand, swung him around, threw him into Anbu 3 who rolled into a crouch dodging Anbu 1 then swung his leg out to trip Kitsune. Kitsune swung his left leg underneath Anbu 3's and kicked upwards causing him to land on his stomach still spinning from the momentum. Anbu 2 thought this was a good time to attack seeing an "opening". He ran forward doing hand signs for Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu. The dragon came out of the ground flying alongside his running master and flew up then down straight onto the currently occupied Kitsune who was fighting Anbu 1. Anbu 1 pulled back suddenly which startled the ten year old Anbu Captain who then chose that time to look up to see the earth dragon closing in on him. His eyes widened as he didn't have time to get out of there before it collapsed onto him.

All three newbie Anbu looked on in amazement that their plan had actually worked. When the dust cloud dispersed they saw the downed Kitsune disperse into smoke. He came rushing out of the forest and did hand signs for Fire Style: Hell Fire Prison Jutsu. A ring of flames surrounded the three and pillars shot out so they couldn't go anywhere. Just then the bell rang for the end of the three hours. Kitsune cancelled the jutsu and looked at the Anbu.

"You didn't get the bells but you did manage to figure out the purpose of the test so you pass." Kitsune said cheerily. The three Anbu yelled in excitement but immediately settle down when they realised what they were doing.

"Now I'm going to train you for two years and by the time that's done you should all be at Crane's level or higher. I might give you one final test but I believe you should be fine with out it. First off we'll start with this training regimen I want you to do each morning." Kitsune handed them scrolls and when they looked at them they paled but nodded.

"Dismissed." He told everyone. He watched them all disappear in smoke or leaves and stood standing in the training grounds.

"What are you here for?" Kitsune asked the chakra with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing really I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." Kossier appeared from out of nowhere.

"I see that you have finally perfected that jutsu. To reply to your earlier comment, I'm fine Skull." Kitsune commented.

"I told you not to call me that, _Naruto_, unless it's business and it's not perfect if I get anything spilt -" Skull didn't get to finish his sentence because Kitsune tackled him to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Skull asked a bit irritated trying to speak through Kitsune's hand over his mouth. Kitsune made a quiet sign then Skull understood. Someone was watching them. Kitsune then made hand signs saying,"I'm going to get up. The intruder is in the trees and from what I can tell they either have low chakra or are just in the academy." Skull nodded and both slowly got up and then took off in a poof of smoke when the chakra spiked and started fading from the intruder running. They caught up instantly to the intruder and saw that it was an academy student with pink hair and green eyes. They stopped in front of her and she stopped running in fear. She was looking around frantically for an escape and when none was shown she looked up at Skull.

"Your not supposed to be here." Kitsune told the girl. That when she had just noticed him and looked on in puzzlement.

"S-s-sorry. I-I got l-lost. I-I didn't mean t-to. P-please d-don't k-k-kill me." she said staring at Kitsune the whole time. He looked back at her in amusement and saw the look in her eyes as she was pleading for him to help her, seeing as how they were the same height.

"Who said we were going to kill you?" Skull asked confused.

"Huh? I was told that if I ever went close to the Anbu they would slice off my head and eat me. The other academy students said so." The girl asked even more confused.

Skull laughed. "No we wouldn't do that but why are you all the way over here?"

The girl blushed. "Well I heard rumours about a ninja that protects people and I was amazed so I told my friends. They thought it was cool to and we all hid out in the training field so we could hopefully see him because Hokage-sama said that he comes here. My friends, they had left a while ago. When you guys came around I thought that mabey you were the ninja but I guess not." She explained with a frown.

"Well just tell us who your looking for and I'll get my friend over here to introduce you to them. How about it?" Skull said with a smile.

"Skull! Who said I could do that? I have Anbu to train." Kitsune yelled at his friend.

Sakura blushed and nodded. "He's amazing. He's done so much for this village. Hokage-sama tells us about him all the time. He's the greatest ninja in the world and he has saved so many civilians and ninja. Hokage-sama says he's known as Angel because if you ever see him he'll protect you for the rest of your life but he also said most who see him never live to tell about it and that he only protects you if your part of the leaf." Kitsune's eyes widened. She was talking about him. Sure he did all those things but he hadn't expected Ji-chan to tell people about it. Especially as a story for kids.

Skull blinked in surprise but then dropped to the floor laughing really hard.

"An Angel. Wow. I wonder who he is. Probably some weirdo or someone you would never expect huh Kitsune."

Skull had noticed something in Kitsune's posture and smirked.

The girl pouted. "He's real alright. Hokage-sama said so, right -san?"

Kitsune only nodded.

Skull finally stopped laughing and whipped away his tears. "Yeah, alright kid. Say he is real why haven't I ever heard of him. I bet he's just a story Hokage-sama made up for you guys."Sakura blushed in embarassment. She kept arguing with Skull and so much blood rushed to her face she fainted.

"Oh great look what you did Kitsune you made the girl faint." Skull teased.

Kitsune scowled at the older Anbu. "Did not so just shut the hell up."

"Kitsune it's you isn't it. The Angel? That's what people call you when you shine in the moonlight. It looks like a halo is over your head and your bright blue eyes. You do really look like an angel. I've heard those stories floating around from Anbu to civilians. Everyone tells the promise of the Angel."

"Sorry to cut this short but I need to go so take her home alright _Angel-san_?" Skull teased and dispersed with his laugh being carried across the wind before Kitsune could reply.

"Damn what am I going to tell Ji-chan." he said picking up the girl bridal style and caring her in his arms towards the civilian homes. He knew of course who she was and where she lived as it was every Anbu's job to know. Sakura Haruno was her name and she lived on the West side of the village with the civilians in the average to wealthy part of Konoha.

When he looked up he saw it was late and the sun was already set. 'Her parents are probably worried sick wondering were their little girl is.' he thought looking ahead as he tree jumped through the forest towards the village. He felt the girl stir in his arms, shiver, then unconsciously snuggle closer to him.

He smiled at the girl. Despite people's belief Ji-chan had gotten it right because no matter what he would protect this girl with his life. He had already grown attached to the girl and wouldn't let her get hurt ever. He would watch her like an angel would and take care of her even if she didn't know who he was.

He landed down silently in front of the Haruno household and saw inside both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno hugging each other crying a little. Kitsune frowned, he would put her to bed and then inform the family of her safe return through the only way he knew how. A single white feather left on the bedside table.

He smiled as he tucked the ten year old girl in her bed. He took off his mask briefly to let himself feel the freedom of peripheral vision. As well as the mask worked to increase your senses it was good to see behind you and next to you with your own eyes. He leaned down and kissed the pre-teen on the forehead brushing her hair with his gloved hand as he smiled at her. He left a note and a feather for her and made a loud noise to alert the parents. They came running up the stairs and into the bedroom to see the window open.

"Honey, look Sakura's home." Mr. Haruno said happily as the Mrs. Haruno cried in happiness. They both checked the window to see who had come in and when they saw none they closed it. Both were about to leave when they saw the note and feather and smiled.

"What is this? Did the intruder leave it?" Mr. Haruno asked with worry lacing his voice as he picked up the feather and note. Mrs. Haruno stared at the contents of her husband's hands confused. She shrugged her shoulders and hugged her husband. He stroked her hair to try and comfort her. Both left the room confused and worried for their child's safety. Of course the story of The Angel of Konoha never crossed their minds because it was as they thought only a story. But oh how wrong they were.


	3. Chapter 3: Connections of the Past

Author' Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm sick and I have finals. It sucks. I just read over this chapter and I realized that I'm done already. I've been sitting here for a while keeping it on my computer when it was already finished. Sorry bout that. Just to get off topic here I've also been boycotting putting it on-line because I've been reading this amazing book called The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss. Amazing writing. A must read. If you want to know more about it you can pm me or look it up on line. It was rated like 5 stars. The author just came out with the second book earlier this year. Pure awesomeness. It makes me feel a but downtrodden at my own work but I still like mine the same. I think it came out a lot better this time around. On with the story.

Chapter 3: Connections of the Past

"Hokage-sama, sorry I was late." Kitsune told the old man standing behind the desk in the hokage room staring out the window. The old man turned around and smiled at the young Anbu Captain with a smile that didn't crinkle the eyes. A fake. Kitsune gulped. This was not good. He'd be lucky to leave on an A-ranked mission even by himself.

Contrary to popular belief the Hokage was not nice to _everyone._He was good to the kids and ninja up to the rank of jounin but beyond that to either Anbu and especially Root he was a dictator. Of course the old man was great to Naruto when they were alone but if he showed any kindness to the Anbu then the getting rid of the feelings and weakness practices they were required to have would bear no fruit.

Kitsune of course understood this perfectly as he was a genius among geniuses. The child could do multiplication easily in his head even before he could walk. He also had an innate ability to remember things easily. He remembered what happened yesterday down to a tee as well as the days before that. He could recall things from his mind as clearly as a paper written in front of him. His mind was ordered perfectly and had a mental dossier of everyone in Konoha, Anbu, Root, or otherwise. He wasn't to badly socially inept thanks to Kossier as he called him in his mind or off duty. The man wouldn't let him go one day without at least talking to him about his life. In that retrospect they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. They even knew stuff about each other the other one didn't. Their relationship was flawless as a perfect as a brother-brother relationship. Even including the fighting which they only did out of boredom when things were running slowly around the HQ. The bad thing about being this smart and having this great of a memory was if he was ever captured and they had a mind reader Konoha was screwed so badly there wouldn't be anything left when the enemy was done.

"Kitsune!" the hokage snapped quickly bringing him out of his reverie.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kitsune asked quickly trying not to let his emotions show.

"I'm giving your team an A-ranked mission led by Tiger while you and Skull are going on an S-ranked assassination mission." the old man said staring intently at Kitsune waiting for any sign of hesitation or emotion to be shown. When he didn't find any he motioned for the boy to speak.

"What is our mission entail?" He asked monotonous.

The hokage handed him an envelope filled with both missions and when he finished skimming both he nodded and left to let both parties know.

Kitsune arrived in his team's barracks to let them know of their mission and to remind them to listen to their senior officer, Tiger. He explained their mission to the Rain to negotiate a peace offering with the Kage there. Of course _they_ wouldn't be doing it themselves they would protect the team of ninja going and clean up any mess they made. This Anbu branch's leader, the one they call Teacher, had decided they needed a team of special Anbu to clean up after everyone else including the rest of the Anbu branches. Kitsune was the top leader in this branch and although no one had ever seen his face, excluding Skull, many thought he might be Teacher but who knows for sure.

After Kitsune left the room he was stopped on his way to visiting Skull when, speak of the devil, he stopped him.

"Kitsune what do you need?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Kitsune looked at him through his mask and Skull nodded in understanding. He took him to his office and sound proofed it as well as put chakra barriers around them to mask their chakra. It was only safe to do all the necessary precautions since Kitsune would take off his mask and the last thing they needed was for someone to see him and freak out that a young child was in Anbu even younger than Itachi was. Especially since Kitsune isn't an Uchiha. They had bad blood between them and if Sasuke didn't get to him first Kitsune would, one way or another.

"Skull, I'm sorry. Hokage-sama punished me and he got you involved as well."

Kitsune had removed his mask showing his face of a 10 year old and eyes of a wise man. He had weariness about him present in only old men who hadn't even seen as much life altering events as he had.

Skull frowned. Sure he was a bit unsettled by the fact they had a dangerous mission to attend but was even more shaken by the site before him. His long time friend sat before him on his desk holding his head in his hand trying to rub away all the worries of being in Anbu. He hated it. 'Kitsune shouldn't have to go through this but it's only natural for a genius to be tested. The damn council. The damn adults. The damn world was resting on a child's shoulders. A child! It was wrong on so many levels but it was only fitting for a person as smart as he.'

Skull removed his mask too. He rubbed his hand through his hair slightly worried and admiring the way the moon shone on Kitsune giving his blonde hair the impression of a halo surrounding golden locks.

"Kitsune it's fine I'd go to hell and back for you. What's the mission?"

The blonde looked up surprised but content at his friends's loyalty and bravery. He smiled but frowned again.

"Its a mass slaughter. We are to kill off all the bandits surrounding Fire Country. There's about fifteen troops of them on the border."

Skull nodded. He hated killing but that's what you get for becoming an Anbu. Especially with the countries on the brink of a World War. Another Great Shinobi War isn't what this place needed. What it needs is peace for once. Mabey till shinobi can live as civilians and hopefully never use chakra again. They could sit on couches staring at a colorful box that displayed moving pictures on it and a rectangle and some sort of controller hooked to the colorful box with a child sitting in front of it working the controller to make the people in the pictures move.

The both sat in silence for a few minutes, Kitsune staring out a window and Skull staring at the floor deep in thought. The lightning suddenly flashing passed the window dragged them back to Earth from where they had been currently enjoying happiness. Kitsune and Skull nodded to each other and with two puffs of smoke gone. One back to his room to pack for tomorrow and the other to play Angel and check on the pink haired girl he brought to her scared parents.

Kitsune landed on a branch of the gigantic Sakura tree in the Haruno's backyard. He watched as the girl walked to her window already in pajamas and looked up at the night sky with a smile gracing her face. It had a warmth in it that made him smile beneath his mask at her pure and innocent happiness. Too bad in a couple of years her innocence would be shattered like glass. The ninja life was hard and dangerous and he'd be damned if he let her get hurt because of it.

Out of curiosity Kitsune crept forward onto the roof of the house and quietly above the girl's window. He didn't want to alert the girl's parents of his presence. He listened as the girl cleared her throat ready to speak, eager to hear just a taste of her voice again.

"Hi. I'm sure your there. I just wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. I read your note you left behind for me. I still have the feather. It's beautiful. I'll treasure it always. I just hope I'll be able to see you Mr. Angel. I know of your story and I believe it to be true and in my time of need I know you'll be there for me. Thank you so much. I wish I could here your voice speak to me for only a taste of reassurance."

The girl was still smiling but it was starting to fade when Kitsune wasn't responding. He thought she knew he was here and was about to ask how when he realised she didn't know if he was even really real.

Kitsune shook his head. He was probably gonna regret doing this but he had to help her. He didn't want to be the cause of her sadness but he also didn't want to raise her hopes up if he couldn't make it to her. No. He promised he would and he never breaks his promises.

"Your welcome, Sakura." He said taking off his mask so his voice would be more clear for her and so she wouldn't recognise his voice as the Anbu, Kitsune. He thought she hadn't heard him when there wasn't any response but then her voice came back almost excited but weary.

"H-How d-do you kn-kn-know m-my name?"

"How can I not? I'm your angel aren't I?"

The girl nodded her head,"Ok fair enough but how do I know your my angel and if you are come down so I can see you."

Kitsune smiled again but then frowned. "I'm sorry but I can't come down because if you saw me you would know who I was and that wouldn't go well with my superiors. I can tell you this. I know you came to see me yesterday but I wasn't there and you ran into two Anbu who were nice but had duties to attend to so they had left. I saw you lying there and I couldn't leave a child in the middle of a forest especially at night so I brought you back."

You could her the pout in Sakura's voice when she learned she wouldn't get to see his voice. "Mr. Angel thank you for everything. In a couple of years when I become a ninja will you still be there for me?"

When no reply came Sakura had closed her eyes thinking it was a no but then she felt someone holding her close running a hand through her hair.

"I will always protect you no matter where you are. I may come in different forms but I'll always be there. Mabey some day I'll let you see me but no is not the right time."

Kitsune whispered soothingly into her ear and while still hugging her kissed her cheek lightly.

"I have to go but don't worry I'll come back."

Kitsune disappeared back into the trees and towards the Anbu HQ. He walked into the building surrounded by trees and a genjutsu and with a sense of foreboding of events yet to transpire slipped off his mask. He looked down at the pice of white porcelain in his hand like a mother admiring her child. He carefully set it down as if he was afraid he would break it. Pulling his armour over his head Kitsune yawned. He had closed the door to his room long ago and had made sure no one would bother him he them. Most people were asleep by now including the Anbu that hadn't left on missions yet or that had come back from one today. Kitsune sat down on his bed holding his head in his hands.

'How can I protect her if I can't be there all the time? I have missions I need to go on. I'm an Anbu for Kami's sake. I'm not some angel that'll be there for her in her time of need.'

He sighed. Standing up from the bed Kitsune crossed the room to where a dresser sat and a locker. He gingerly grabbed the locker door and pulled. Some contents fell out but he hadn't payed attention to those, he only eyed the box half covered by papers and documents. He pulled it out. The box was an ordinary one of brown wood, not painted. It at once may have been a catch to the eye and that would be why you think Kitsune bought it but it was not so. He was given it as a present from a friend when he was little. The hokage used to take him outside to play at the park so he made a couple of friends playing there but when they had to leave he had been all alone. A girl, Sakura, had made friends with him then and they had played together almost every day. One day he couldn't come to play at the park anymore because Hokage-sama had decided that it had been time for Kitsune to start becoming an Anbu. He told the girl who was very sad and cried and he hugged her. After she had calmed down they said their goodbyes and the next day she had given him the box with a picture of them in it and a cherry blossom to remember her bye. That day, she hugged him while he cried and when he stopped they said their goodbyes for one last time.

Kitsune stared fondly at the photo in his hand clutching it tightly so as not to drop it. The sides of the picture was worn out where he had held it from constant use. A lone tear slipped down his face and dropped to the ground. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and set the picture back in the box next to the still preserved cherry blossom. He picked up the papers lying on the ground and staked them neatly on the box in the locker and closed it. He turned leaning his body against the cold metal and closed his eyes. It felt good to have the cold try and soothe the heat crawling across his skin. He ran a hand through his blonde hair pushed up from the wall and trudged back to his bed. He flopped down on it exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Assigned

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm lazy and I rather read stories than write them. I do like doing this though thanks for all your guys support. I hope you like it considering this is my first real story. Any comments good or bad are appreciated. I know some guests comment on stories but I would like to reply to you all. I try to anyway. If you send me a flame I don't care it may sting a little but I won't give up or yell at you for sending it I just want to make my story better for everyone to read. Thanks and enjoy it if you can. Here's the revised version.

Ch. 4: Mission assigned

Kitsune woke up earlier than he'd expected. He laid on his bed trying to picture how he would get through his mission today. He hated having to be the council's lap dog and do there dirty work but it was only fitting for the child with no family and a life no one knew existed.

He slipped off his bed carefully still weary from sleep. The dark circles under his eyes did nothing to help improve the sight of a now eleven year old child looking like they have a hangover. Kitsune walked into the bathroom connected to his room and looked in the mirror. He laughed quietly at himself and his pitiful state. He rubbed his hand down his face and continued grinning. In some twisted form of thought he felt he'd deserved this. Turning on the water he washed his face and brushed his teeth. There would be no time for breakfast they were to leave in the next hour. More time than he needed. He was trained to be ready in less than a minute. The fact that even if he took his time he would be done in five minutes, suggested that he could wallow for the next fourty-five minutes in self pity or train himself to the limit and destroy the training ground to get out some pent up anger. Deciding on neither option he went for the last, he would sit by the gate inconspicuously watching the comings and goings of the ninja and civilians.

Kitsune smirked. He hadn't thought that maybe Skull would be here before him So they could leave earlier. He adjusted his mask and slipped into the shadows to try and get some childish fun out of this experience before they both came back screwed up and some one would patch them up again. He snuck up behind Skull and was about to pull him into a full nelson when Skull's arm flew back grabbing his arm and pulling Kitsune over his head to slam him into the ground. Only from years of hard training did Kitsune get himself righted twisting in the air to land in a defensive crouch in front of Skull who relaxed at the sight of him.

"No more playing Kitsune let's get going."

The blonde nodded. In a blur both disappeared from the forest floor tree jumping to the destination. The trip was quite uneventful. There wasn't even idle conversation happening between friends it was dead silence. Upon arriving at their destination the pair stopped. The studied the surrounding area finding the fifteen troops of bandits sleeping in tents with a couple of security roaming around. Skull frowned beneath his mask but with a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Kitsune both quietly dispatched the patrols. The last thing they saw was a pair of blood red eyes reflecting a demon and a zip of yellow. The swords from the tanto in Kitsune and Skull's hands gleaming in the moonlight. There was no blood remaining and all bodies were taken care of after a gruelling thirty minutes. It was like it never happened. That was the job of the Special Anbu Black Ops. They were unbearably great at cleaning up the messes of battles. How do you think Konoha had peace for so long?

The teams knew things that others didn't. The truths and lies of the shinobi nations. Ones that had to be revealed to them but would have been better left behind closed doors and never shown again.

Kitsune and Skull slowly made their way back doing a light tree jumping, still faster than the human eye but slower than the trained ninjas. They arrived back into Konoha's gates with not a scratch on the outside but torn apart from the inside. Kitsune's team met them at the gate and looked over at Skull who was crying.

"Why's _he _crying?" Crane asked adding a slight sneer to her voice at the weakness being shown.

Kitsune glared at Crane,"Because he's more human than any of us. He cries because of the loss of a human life. He cries because none of us can. He cries because we are to stone cold to cry over a faceless enemy."

Kitsune stared at them until they left. He put his arm comfortingly around Skull letting him know he didn't care and would always be there. Then two figures that had waited for them to straighten out, each grabbed their shoulders transporting them to a room that was pitch black.

"Kitsune you know the drill you'll be fine in a couple of days. Your comrade will take a bit longer considering he's a bit more _sensitive_." Kitsune winced inside at the way the voice said the word sensitive. Remembering, he reached a hand up to his face to feel the hard coldness of the mask still on his face, he sighed, relaxing a little.

"Don't worry we know you like your privacy. We wouldn't dare exploit our power over you." The blonde smiled wearily underneath his mask and finally focused enough to see the person in front of him. It was the Yamanaka head. He knew he was in good hands.

"I'm gonna go into your mind to fix you up so I'll be in the outer layer which may sting a little and give you a minor concussion to put you in the hospital for the next couple of days. Understand?" The man told him with a serious expression on his face of a man getting ready to work. Kitsune nodded. The Yamanaka head smiled and turned back to the wooden table behind him. He picked up a rag and put some chloroform on it and pushed it over the Anbu's mouth. Kitsune saw as the older blonde's arm strained to hold him down and keep him from fighting back. It was human instinct after all. After a bit he felt the effects of the chloroform and vision got blurry and then blacked out.

Kitsune woke up in an all white room with the slight aroma of latex. 'Ugh I hate hospitals.' He rubbed his aching head and blinked in the harsh light. He sat for a minute still groggy when it hit him. His hand lighting fast zipped up to his face to find the porcelain guardian gone. The thing that has kept him sane for the months and kept his facade as unreadable as ever. The mask was a part of him and they took it off exposing his face. He looked frantically around the room when he heard someone speaking near him.

"I'm not sure why your in here and I've never seen you in the academy before but my name's Sakura. What's yours?"

In seconds he knew who it was and almost froze in shock but years of Anbu experience stopped him. He looked over and saw the pink haired girl standing beside his bed. 'How had I missed her? She was right there?' Confused he continued staring at the girl. She looked at him and gave him a look.

"You know when someone gives you their name it's polite for you to give yours back."

He blinked twice trying to remember his name. What was it? That's right it was Kits- no not that one the other one. He tried raking his brain to remember his birth name. It was like trying to remember what you ate for breakfast last month.

"Naruto." That's right, that's what it was. Naruto. Wait a minute.

Naruto looked up to see the Hokage standing in the doorway. He quickly got up following the old man out the door.

"Bye Naruto, it was nice meeting you." The preteen said a bit of sadness creeping into her voice.

Naruto turned around at her voice and smiled at her. It felt awkward on his face since he almost never smiles at anything.

"Naruto I'm going to give you and your 'friends' a new, let's say, job of sorts, ok?" The old man said as they walked through the village streets. He nodded. The Hokage patted him on the head.

Naruto hated that but kept wondering why people were giving him weird looks and laughing. Out of nowhere the old man started bursting up laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Tell me old man!" With irritation flaming in his eyes and a grunt of annoyance he looked over himself. A dark red flared up his face swallowing the tan skin like a fire crawling up a wooden support beam in an old house. The irritation in his eyes left leaving the blue to return back to its original colour reflecting a cloudless sky in depth and beauty. Naruto tried to cover his half naked body with his hands. Forgetting that he came in his Anbu gear, he'd left his clothes there.

The Hokage looked ready to burst with laughter at the boy's misfortune barely keeping it in with a hand covering his reddened face.

Naruto swore getting mad again and stormed off down the streets towards the Hokage Tower where he assumed that the two of them would be speaking. Forgetting once again about his clothes he walked right past the shocked people with his bare butt flashing them in the face up to the office. Upon arriving Naruto sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited for the hokage. He didn't have to wait long, only a few minutes but the old man had brought his clothes with him. Handing them to Naruto the hokage sat behind his desk to start their talk of business.

Naruto quickly changed into his Anbu Captain's uniform and carefully slipped his sword onto his back. Standing at attention he waited for the old man to start his talking.

"Kitsune. I summoned you here to talk to you about an upcoming mission I'm assigning you and Skull only. The rest of your team is to be disbanded and sent back into the ranks of jonin." The hokage had addressed Kitsune with a serious no questions asked tone. Kitsune gritted his teeth behind the mask but otherwise kept his face impassive.

"If your leadership allows me to I would like to ask a question." He said hoping to get an answer as to why the village leader is taking this course of action.

"You may." The hokage replied with no indication of the childishness from a few minutes earlier. It seemed he was not as old as he appeared and very much like his title the professor. The boy's emotions left as well as though they were never there and he grew by ten years becoming the Anbu Captain that struck fear into the hearts of the wicked.

"Why are you disbanding my team and leaving me and Skull for missions in that section of Anbu?" Kitsune asked with monotonous voice but inside he was furious.

"The mission I required you to do doesn't involve your team and after this Skull will be your partner. As for why I'm disbanding you I only want a couple of my Anbu to be apart of this elite group therefore you can be more discreet." The hokage carefully slid his hands together on his desk laying them flat staring intently at Kitsune with narrowed eyes daring him to defy his reasoning. The Anbu captain did no such thing as reason took over his flaring emotions and although it pained him a bit he understood and accepted the hokage's decision.

"Now will you let me tell you what your missn is or are you going to keep interrupting me?" The hokage asked in sharp tone cutting into the Anbu making him almost feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama. Please continue." Kitsune said with his monotonous voice.

"Your mission entails the two of you to cross into enemy territory. You'll be infiltrating the new village called The Hidden Sound Village to find the whereabouts of an Anbu I sent in six months back. He was reporting to me every month when he stopped suddenly. He hasn't sent a report for two months I fear the worst." the Hokage explained letting a bit of worry creep into his voice.

Kitsune bowed. "Hokage-sama I will not fail."

The hokage's eyes hardened again. "See that you don't."

Kitsune left in a swirl of leaves taking the hokage's statement as a means to leave.

He appeared in the Anbu Special Headquarters heading towards his friend's office, when he literally appeared out of thin air.

"Hey Kitsune-san what's up?" He asked with a cheerful disposition. Kitsune frowned beneath his mask.

"We need to talk, in private." He said with an air of seriousness. He noticed Skull's posture tense up after the statement. Skull gave a firm nod to Kitsune.

They went into Skull's office and he made the hand signs putting up a silencing barrier so no one could eavesdrop. Skull waited in silence for his friend to speak; cold, calculating eyes following his pacing from one side of the room to the other.

Kitsune sighed, stopped pacing, and slowly took off his mask letting Skull know through the action that he meant business.

Naruto looked up at Kossuri's waiting expression but then diverted his gaze again. "I'm sorry Kossuri-san. The hokage gave me an infiltration mission but then decided he wanted you going as well." he said quietly. The blonde looked up at his friend waiting for any sign of hatred or something pass along his face but all he got was a blank stare.

"Say something Kossuri, I can't stand it when you get like this!" Naruto shouted letting the desperation and sadness creep into his voice. He slammed his fist on the desk, hard and clenched his jaw tight.

"Naruto it's fine. I don't blame you. I know you don't like it when I get all quiet I'm sorry. About the mission well it can't be helped we'll just have to get through it as fast as possible ok?" He said calmly with an encouraging smile on his face.

Naruto whipped around quickly letting the anger overtake him and for his eyes to turn red as blood. "Shut up! I hate when you try to appease me. Just once, for Kami's sake, can't you yell at me and be angry. Why won't you let me be miserable? Why can't you be the one who's pissed for once? Why won't you-" Naruto was cut short in his rant when Kossuri slapped him across the face effectively shutting him up and shocking him. He stared at Naruto with hardened eyes as the boy was cupping his cheek with the still stunned look on his face.

"You need to grow up and stop acting like a child. You wanna know why? Its because I'm your friend that's why. We're like brothers Naruto and we need to stick together." Kossuri growled out until he calmed down at the end. Naruto nodded dumbly at the older man and relaxed.

"Now let me take you to the nurses office to get your cheek checked out and then we can pack up for the mission." They left the room heading down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Dream

"You ready yet Kitsune we gotta go!" A tall male dressed in a modified green Anbu Captains outfit with a dark green cape and a skull mask yelled out. A shorter male looking to be around eleven years of age poked his head around the corner and nodded at the other before disappearing again. A few minutes later he returned dressed in his Anbu Captains outfit with a few scrolls adorning his belt and with a nod to the other they disappeared without a trace.

"Alright Skull you ready to go? I hope you packed up for at least a few months because we'll be gone for a while." Kitsune told him at the North East gate. Skull nodded his head and both took off tree jumping to their destination to a new village known as The Hidden Sound Village, one that had rumours going around that the leader was one of the sannin, Orochimaru.

The pair traveled until it got dark and decided to camp in a clearing outside The Land of Rice Patties shaded by the trees that were thinning out from the change in scenery. They moved through the motions of setting up the makeshift camp without running into each other, like they had done this millions of times before. As it had gotten dark Skull was leaned over the fire with two skewers of rabbit meat that were carefully being turned to cook their meal thoroughly. He looked up at the tree near him watching carefully at the figure laying on one of the top branches.

"What's wrong Skull? Is the rabbit almost done or is it something else you want to say?" the figure asked flatly with a casual air about him.

Skull's eyes narrowed slightly at the figure. He silently pulled both swords off his back and crept forward till he was underneath the tree. He launched himself at the figure and knocked him off the branch as both rolled out into the moonlight. The light shone on the figure showing him to resemble Kitsune.

"Hey Skull why are you attacking me? I'm Kitsune. Don't you recognise me?" he asked pleadingly.

Skull only ignored him and headed straight for the death blow. He swung his left sword as Kitsune blocked it with his left hand. Skull smirked at Kitsune and brought his right hand around behind the blonde's back and stabbed the sword into his lower back making him paralysed. There was poof before the smoke faded revealing a brown haired man as tall as Skull with a sound insignia on his hitae-ate. He had blood soaking his purple and grey camouflage long sleeved shirt near his lower back as he turned to look at Skull with a question in his face asking 'how did you know?'.

Skull smiled underneath the mask, not that the man could see it, "First off Kitsune isn't that tall, he's right handed but can use both hands, he never shows emotion towards me, and is more tense and alert then a #1 most wanted criminal standing in a police station. Not to mention I sent him off to get firewood and to hunt."

The sound-nin looked at Skull questioningly, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Skull frowned sadly, "Because I'm going to have to kill you. We can't have Orochimaru finding out about our presence here."

The nins eyes widened and when Skull was about to lop his head off the he blurted out, "Wait! I can get you in unnoticed and help you get your friend back all without anyone detecting you were there at all!" Skull stopped and nodded slightly but gave him a look that even without seeing his face you could read, 'Cross us and I promise you and your family will not live to see the next day.'

When the real Kitsune came back Skull explained what was going on and the deal. Kitsune agreed but not without figuring out that it would take a year to get the man out safely and that the sound-non was trying to escape Orochimaru's clutches to be free. According to him the village was a mad house and the only people who would get fed were the ninjas so many were joining in hopes of surviving. The only reason they followed every thing he said was that their families lives and their own were on the lines, not to mention that they mentioned people would be experimented on and brutally murdered as a public execution that everyone had to attend.

***********************************11 Months and 27 Days Later*********************************

Two sound ninja, one Jonin ranked and the other Genin, were jumping through the Sound Village towards the prison where their mission for cleaning the prison would begin. When both got there, the two Anbu guards stationed out front nodded at them as they passed. Once inside the jonin turned to the genin beside him and told him to go get the cleaning supplies and meet him on the first floor of the prisoners' cages. The Genin ran off to do his sensei's bidding and met up with him on the first floor.

"Sweet mother of all that is holy. It stinks in here." the genin said with a wrinkled up nose and squinted eyes.

"Oh for the love of... Kimichi just do your job." the jonin said with a face palm and an exasperated look.

The genin pouted a bit but quickly got to work cleaning out every cell while the guards who were stationed at both sides of the outer doors watched to make sure no prisoners escaped. After they had gone through the first three floors they realised there hadn't been anyone in the cells since the second floor and the only person on the fourth floor was only one prisoner. There wasn't even any guards stationed. Obviously they thought the guy wasn't enough of a threat which was good for the jonin and the genin.

"Alright Naruto, there's no one here except for the prisoner so it's got to be the Hokage's informant." the jonin replied to the black haired, black eyed genin beside him.

Naruto nodded towards his "sensei" and both crept forward to look at the prisoner, carrying the cleaning supplies with them just in case they needed to keep up appearances for anyone walking by. I was a good thing to because at that moment a guard and a nurse came through the doors with some food and a syringe.

The jonin looked at the pair as they walked over, both had smirks that were almost smiles mocking the prisoner behind the bars.

The prisoner didn't look like much. He had dirty brown hair that was long and went down to his shoulder blades with a beard that had grown out in a puffy way. His clothes looked like the remains of a merchant's clothing and he was shackled to the wall with chakra suppression seals on his body. The man was skinny and feeble looking. He looked to be in his forties but if cleaned up he would have looked his age, 27.

Both the jonin and the genin smiled at the pair as they walked into the cell. The guard set the food roughly on the ground and the nurse prepared the syringe.

"Time for your medicine, you traitorous spy." the nurse hissed out harshly.

The reaction she got from the prisoner was a hungry one. He looked at the syringe hopefully.

Kamichi looked ready to be sick, "Are you guys giving him drugs?" he asked quietly.

The guard turned around with a sick smile and a glint in his eyes. "Yeah we are. It's Opium. It's funny watching him get it and seeing the relief on his face only to beg for it when he gets withdraws." the man laughed a dark almost evil laugh. The nurse gave him the opium in liquid form, supposedly it had a stronger affect that way.

After the nurse and guard left Naruto stared sadly at the man in the cage.

"Kossori... We have to get him out of here. I can stand killing people, seeing them die but not seeing someone sitting in their own filth begging for more drugs. It's plain sick." the dark haired tween said to the brown haired man. The man nodded back replying with, "Just two days, Naruto, just two more days."

The pair finished up and headed to the Kage Tower to bring their mission report to the Otokage, Orochimaru. After meeting with the man both left the tower heading for their apartment they rented, passing by hungry and sick people trying to fight for a mere morsel of bread because they were unfit to be ninja and therefore were doomed by their _leader_ to die.

"Man, I hate that snake bastard. Him and his hissing and sharp yellow eyes as they bore into your soul. I swear he's a pedophile. Just the way he looks at me is disgusting." Naruto said shivering.

Kossori laughed at Naruto's antics. 'He's changed. He's become more open now but I'm mot sure whether that's bad or good. He shows emotion to but when he puts on his Anbu mask he's still the same Kitsune thats my little outoto.' he thought smiling.

After the two days were up and both had set up the plan and surveyed the prison surroundings and guard routines they strapped on their armour and waited till it got dark and everyone was asleep for them to make their move.

Kitsune quietly dispatched the Anbu outside the prison and then had two shadow clones who hanged into taller Anbu watched for signs of activity and stood at the front watching for their master if anyone came in.

Skull had moved into the building using his jutsu to turn himself invisible. He crept around sleeping guards and dispatched the two on the first floor. Quickly but quietly he got to the fourth floor of cells and cursed in his mind at the fact that a drunk guard was there. He had cut himself on accident and when Kossori was walking up quietly behind him the blood flew onto him making him a walking blood splatter. He cursed again. The guard had turned at that point seeing the blood splatter sitting in "mid-air" and scratched his head confusedly and squinting trying to figure it out. He finally shrugged his shoulders and mumbled under his breath about not drinking so much alcohol at a time and getting his eyesight checked out. He got up and was about to leave before he passed out in the doorway of the hall.

Kossori shrugged his shoulders, wiped the blood off of himself and helped the prisoner out of his restraints.

"What's going on and why are you helping me escape?" he'd asked. Kossori's eyes widened slightly before he replied, "It was a mission from the Hokage and we're bringing you home." The man nodded, sighed, then slumped from exhaustion.

"Skull lets go."

Skull turned and looked at Kitsune, nodded, then grabbed the man before both disappeared in a swirl of leaves miles away from Otogakure. They stopped, listening, tense, ready for any sign of the enemy. When none came Kitsune's eyes went dark for a second before he nodded at Skull who gave a slight nod back. Skull disappeared using his signature jutsu and waited silently in the trees. Just then a squad of four Otogakure Anbu appeared in front of Kitsune and the prisoner. Kitsune stood staring at the four men in front of him and relaxed into a nonchalant posture telling them 'that's it that's all they sent well I got nothing to worry about then'. The Anbus' tight postures told Kitsune 'only one person here then we could take them out easily but there's something about them that worries me'. Kitsune smirked slightly under his mask and twitched his right hand slightly to the left. Only one of the Otogakure Anbu noticed but he didn't pay it any attention, that had been his first mistake. Neither moved to attack merely waiting for the other which after a couple of seconds had the Anbu relaxed slightly, that was their second mistake. It seemed out of nowhere an Anbu fell to the ground bringing the attention of the other three to look down at him. They were staring down at his back which was covered in one long sword slash extending from his top left shoulder down to his right hip. He was dead before he had hit the ground with wide eyes open from pain hidden beneath a white mask. Only seconds later did another fall on the right side this time with the same slash extending from his right shoulder down to the left hip. Most seasoned chunin would have been able to try and fight back but the bodies of the last two remaining Anbu wouldn't move. They were completely shocked their comrades had died so quickly. One sat frozen yelling at himself, '_Move damn it, move! You've been in Anbu for two years now. You shouldn't be stuck standing here, you should be fighting back! Damn!'_

Skull came back around behind the Anbu on the left as Kitsune disappeared in front of the two remaining adversaries eyes. Both appeared behind the two remaining Anbu, Kitsune slashing out with his tanto cutting the sound Anbu in half with his left hand and Skull slicing from the top of the man's neck down to his lower back. If one looked at the carnage closely you could tell two people worked together but they wouldn't find out as they would be distracted by the letter the dead bodies slashes spelled. The way they fell it looked mysteriously like the letter, "K" but the other unsettling thing was that the blood splatter never reached the killers clothes and it had spelled a messy, "S".

Kitsune, the prisoner, and Skull had gotten to the Konoha territory by nightfall and decided to spend the night there so they could be ready for tomorrow and by "they" I mean he. Kitsune couldn't wait to get back but he was a captain for a reason for his ability to stay level headed and react quickly even with a lot of things on his mind gnawing at him slowly but steadily. Most wouldn't be able to react as well as Kitsune did, it made you surprised if he even had to try to pay attention since that meant the enemy was strong, very strong.

Kitsune sighed, thinking about tomorrow. Skull had turned and looked at his friend and smirked. "Thinking about seeing _her _again huh, Kitsune?"

Kitsune stiffened slightly before relaxing again trying to keep his composure as his _friend_ laughed his ass off behind him.

"Shut up Skull, I'm just going to support her in her final exam and find out whose on her team and her sensei. I might not even talk to her. Besides its none of your business anyway." He said pouting slightly underneath his porcelain protection, the thing that's kept him solid for so long.

Both Anbu entered Konoha together and Izumo and Kotetsu signed them in before both headed to the hokage tower.

Sarutobi was sitting in his desk with a stern expression on his face staring carefully at the two veteran Anbu captains in front of him. "Tiger go take this man", he said gesturing to the sound prisoner,"to the hotel we rented him and help him get cleaned up and ready for Jiraya's visit." The Anbu known as Tiger took the man and disappeared in a swirl of leaves just before the hokage put up a silencing barrier and stared sternly at Kitsune in particular. "The mission went perfectly. We got the prisoner safely without getting caught and no one suspected us, not even Orochimaru. We only had to dispatch a squad of Anbu but other than that it went smoothly." Kitsune said monotonously standing perfectly proportional like a true solider. The hokage stared for a couple of seconds slowly nodding, accepting the story and the facts from his loyal "knight". He looked at Kitsune and Skull for a few more seconds where the only sound in the room was the loud ticking of the clock and a few distant, chirping birds that were enjoying their freedom of life.

Skull eyes glazed over as he thought of what he did on his most recent mission. He hated killing even more than he hated seeing Kitsune whine uncontrollably over not getting to see the girl he claimed to protect. He looked at Kitsune out of the corner of his eye watching as his body gave away no signs of any hostility, friendship, nothing. It was like in the Hokage's presence he was but a mere tool, as lifeless as a rock. Nothing could deter him from his focus and nothing would get by him. He missed about as much as a starving man eating at a buffet. When he was done all that was left were the bones. Skull snapped his eyes back forward pulling himself from his thoughts he stared at his kage, "Sorry Hokage-sama would you care to repeat that?" he said equally monotonously.

The hokage looked up at Skull with a slight narrow of his eyes, "I _said _Skull, that you may leave as I have business to attend to with Kitsune here." Skull didn't make any sign that he heard but look between the two leaders observing each other and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What do you want Captain?" the hokage asked wearily letting his old age show through as he rubbed his palm against his left eye. Kitsune remained locked in his positions but let his mind relax slightly.

"I have a request to make. I would like to know who the Haruno girl's teammates and sensei are." Kitsune stated bluntly.

"Hmmm...Well, I guess I could tell you that much. Her teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and another boy, Akira Mononobei. Akira is quite energetic helping to balance out the broody, stuck up Uchiha and the sweet but deadly Haruno girl. When she gets mad she can sure pack a punch. It was pretty funny when she knocked the Uchiha clear across Konoha for ignoring her, last time he made that mistake. As for their sensei well it's your good friend Kakashi Hatake." the old man said smiling at his inside joke.

Kitsune nodded before relaxing outwardly and pulling his mask off his face letting Sarutobi know he was going to take down all his safety barriers.

"Good. I'll be sure to drop by to make sure Kakashi nii-san is doing his job right. It kinda bummed me out when I found out they had already taken the test." Kitsune replied staring with deep blue eyes out the window and a soft smile gracing his face. It had looked natural upon his face as he wasn't thinking nor trying, it caused Sarutobi to smile back even if he wasn't be payed attention to.

"Protect her with your life, Naruto." Sarutobi said happily.

Kitsune looked surprised at the old man since he never calls him that unless he's in public without his Anbu gear. His expression changed to one of love for his grandfather figure. "I will Jiji. You can be sure of that. After all she saved my life once so I will repay her anyway I can."

Kitsune slipped his Anbu mask back on bowed to the hokage and disappeared leaving nothing behind but a slight breeze.

When night had fallen Sakura was at home helping her parents clean up the house before heading to bed. When she had finished picking up the board game they were playing just earlier her parents told her she was free to go. She smiled happily, hugged then kissed them both before running up to her room.

When she entered the pink room she skipped over to the desk in the corner by the window to the right far wall where she sat with a smile on her face. She grabbed her notebook where she wrote down her thoughts on her day and drew pictures about it. When she opened it a white feather and a letter fell out. She smiled at the items picking them up gingerly and setting them carefully on the desk beside her.

"I didn't know you would even see the note I left you much less keep the feather as well." said a deep voice filled with slight curiosity and surprise hidden beneath a mask muffling it a bit. The pinkette gasped in surprise at the voice getting up from her chair knocking it over as she backed up from the window.

"Now that's not going to help especially when I'm already in the room." the voice said from behind Sakura.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked curiosity with fear mixed in as she whipped around to find the intruder.

"Don't be scared Sakura I won't ever hurt you. I'm your guardian angel remember. I just haven't been here in so long that you must have forgotten about me." the voice said from next to her. When she turned again she saw a masked person with a cloak around them covering up metal that shined in the moonlight that's hidden beneath the black fabric. Sakura looked at the figure in wonder seeing the way he shined in the light staring drunkenly at him she felt a calm sense that he wouldn't hurt her and she was safe. She started walking closer towards the masked man not afraid and when she got close enough she smiled up at him and hugged him sighing happily.

"I thought you had forgotten about me. I hadn't heard from you in so long but I still tried to talk to you anyway." she mumbled into his chest as he hugged her back resting his chin on her head,"Will you try to come visit me more often?" she asked hopefully.

"If that is what you wish then I will be there." he told her confident that the hokage would be putting them together to do "clean up" missions since Kakashi could get pretty messy at times. It would also be for the council since they needed the top kunoichi and shinobi to be protected from the threat of Orochimaru or other maniacs seeking the power of the famous Uchiha clan and the brains of the less known Haruno clan which was believed to have died off back in the Second Great Shinobi War. Since Sakura was now a kunoichi her name would get out attracting much unwanted attention from other outsiders.

Before Sakura realized what had happened her guardian angel had disappeared fading from her arms with words of goodbye whispering to her through the wind. She had been amazed more than she had been disappointed she couldn't wait to see him again. She went to sleep that night smiling and dreaming of her angel.

Kitsune appeared back in the Special Anbu Headquarters early in the morning which wouldn't have been unusual except for the fact that he had gotten back from a mission around 10 that same morning. He had been hoping to sneak in so he wouldn't have to deal with Skull teasing him again so he'd shunshined directly into his room avoiding the hallways and corridors that was a maze if you didn't know how to navigate it.

Kitsune leaned tiredly against the door of his private quarters pressing his hands against the wooden door to keep himself from falling. He looked down at the floor thinking about nothing and everything keeping a straight face underneath his protection from the world. He laughed quietly to himself feeling his body fill up with an emotion unknown to him. He hated not knowing something. He hated being left in the dark it was scary there. He quietly and slowly undressed climbing into bed with dull blue eyes weary from things unfitting for a twelve year old to know. He was breaking down.

The next morning brought light through the windows of the Anbu Headquarters causing it to glow with a soft almost heavenly appearance. It was rare for the sun to greet Kitsune when he woke up causing said blonde to groan in irritation at the bright star ripping him from his dream which wasn't as bad as most he had but certainly wasn't a good one either. He got up throwing his covers of his half naked body and stomped towards the bathroom slamming the door behind him as he got ready to take a shower. Ten minutes later he got out putting his normal Anbu Captains uniform. It always helped him feel safe and secure. It also allowed the bonus to let him travel the village and outside it without anyone giving him a second glance, if they even saw left the HQ at 11 he'd thought looking at how high the sun was in the sky. He was happy that the hokage had been gracious enough to give him and Skull the week off saying they needed it but Kitsune had been smart enough to see the underlying meaning. The old man was waiting for something and he figured it was after one week of doing D-rank missions Team 7 would crack and be ready for a C-rank which would consist of them leaving the village.

He walked around the village in Anbu captains outfit with no weapons showing since they were all sealed on his arms and legs. He didn't like the weight of carrying weapons and they made him faster. He hated the annoying questions and the constant barrage of comments when he went around in his Anbu Captains uniform. He liked peace and quiet but apparently even if he was wearing only his blood red garb he found many looked at him in confusion and some with envy while others stared intently at him but looked away shyly when he stared back. He didn't understand people and he most likely never would. He'd grown to about 5'8 since he'd turned twelve and looked to be almost like a young adult as he had no childish features at all from the intense training he did. His body was young and lethe ready to strike at a moment's notice. It was built to move quickly but withstand strong attacks long enough for him to turn the tables and pin the attacker. He was an artist's masterpiece many, even the Greeks, would be envious of. The way he carried himself was with an authority that none could withstand and made women want to bend to his every will. He might as well have been a god but he never snapped at anyone unless they had hurt him. The saying that nothing is bad as a women's anger never pertained to him. He made even angry women tremble at his feet. His anger a quiet but deadly one, made people weary of getting on his bad side. No one crossed Kitsune.

He jumped across roofs towards training ground 7 not caring that he would be taking a risk of being seen. He needed to see how Sakura was doing and if her teammates were good company and good supporters.

Arriving at training ground 7 he perched himself on a tree carefully observing the Uchiha attack Kakashi. He smirked to himself, 'Kakashi you're not trying at all that's no fun'.

He watched the coal eyed genin try to land a hit on his sensei but failing over and over again when Kakashi decided he would let the kid get a taste of victory before it was robbed from him. Sasuke's hand lightly grazed the bells causing them to jingle and Sasuke to grimace from failure. He grunted then charged again, perspiration traveling down his face and heavy breathing he slipped past ad missed. Kakashi disappeared suddenly and from underneath Sasuke's feet arms shot out grabbing his ankles and pulling him into the ground until it covered his body up to neck. He was frustrated staring the one he called "sensei" he watched him disappear again.

'Now for Akira then Sakura' the silver haired man thought.

Kitsune watched with interest as Kakashi headed his next target, Akira.

The brown-haired preteen was currently trying to hide in a bush but was failing miserably with his red shirt screaming, 'come get me I'm over here!'. He took a surprise tactic when Kakashi had gotten close enough Akira had jumped out from the bushes running straight at his sensei who just barely dodged the kunai swipe aimed for him. He kept going after the silver haired trying to hit him when out came Sakura from the other side of the clearing running straight towards the preoccupied man. She ducked under a back kick and rolled trying to get into an opening in hider sensei's defence but failing like Akira, who had just got slammed into a tree by a power punch from the ex-Anbu Captain, effectively knocking him out. With all of Kakashi's attention now on Sakura, she was having an even harder time trying to get the bells. She aimed a punch with her left fist into his abdomen but was blocked by his right arm. He grabbed Sakura's left arm still in a fist and twisted it behind her back pushing her into the ground where she was eye level with Sasuke's face staring in complete shock at something behind them. Thinking he was staring at them, Sakura gave a confused look towards Sasuke wondering why it was such a big deal. Kakashi had suddenly let Sakura go and straightened up into a salute, confusing all three genin. They couldn't see anyone but they used that time to get Sasuke and Akira together. They stood, all exhausted and half dazed, next to their sensei trying to see what he saw when Sakura was the first to see him.

Kitsune had decided to make himself known just to see how they would react to someone they didn't know but he sure didn't expect Kakashi to salute him or to be perfectly obedient. He turned to look at Team 7 to see both the males of the team to be dazed, tired, and confused; squinting their eyes to find out if what they were seeing was indeed real.

"You can relax Kakashi it's not like you're still in Anbu. Besides I didn't come here for business." he told him monotonously standing relaxed almost lazily the way Kakashi did when he was reading his _books_. Needless to say, the silver-haired jonin relaxed a bit but remained on edge.

"What are you doing here Kitsune?" he asked timidly to which Sakura gasped hearing his name. Everyone turned their attention to her, three confused stares and one hidden behind a full face mask.

"Just checking to see if you're alright Kakashi." Kitsune replied without emotion.

"You know and I know that's bullshit. Why are you really here? You've changed and I don't think I like the new you. I liked you better before you were an Anbu. At least then you showed your emotions." Kakashi growled out before turning to a slight whine.

"Now now Kakashi, you know what they do to you when you're in Anbu. I have become the perfect shinobi just like the council and Hokage-sama wanted." Kitsune stated.

"Seriously why are you here?" Kakashi growled out again. The genin were looking between their sensei and the Anbu confused. They seemed to know each other but Kakashi-sensei didn't really like Kitsune. They had heard rumours about him though. He was a ruthless killer and he killed anyone who he came in contact with.

"Alright fine. You got me. I didn't come here just to talk with you. I came to see your genin. Sakura to be specific." he told him.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that idea at all. "Leave her alone Kitsune. You don't need to be anywhere near her. I can look after her just fine. Go back to your missions and leave my genin alone."

Surprisingly it wasn't Kitsune who answered back. Sakura had. "Look sensei I know you're looking out for me, but I can just talk to him. If it makes you feel better I'll just stay where you can see me." She asked half told him. The jonin looked at Sakura then at Kitsune before sighing, he nodded.

"Alright fine, j-just stay where I can see you. I don't trust him one bit."

Kitsune smiled beneath his mask, a true smile.

'I hate having to play the jerk but it was necessary so as to keep Sakura safe from _them_.' the masked Anbu thought.

He motioned for the pink haired genin to follow him and he turned around heading towards the trees in the training ground. She was about to follow him when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned her head back to see Akira, with his hand on her wrist and Sasuke right next to him, both with serious expressions on their face. A surprise with the usually hyperactive brunette.

"Sakura. Be careful alright. Kakashi-sensei obviously doesn't trust him so I don't think you should either." Akira told her with a nod of confirmation from Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at them both glad for their concern. "Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. I can handle myself and besides he won't hurt me. I trust him."

She got away from the two shocked preteens easily because of their statued states and followed Kitsune until they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"I didn't think I would see you again Mr. Kitsune-san. What did you need to talk to be about?" she asked him, curiosity written plainly across her face.

"I-I wanted to make sure you're alright. I mean after me and Skull left I felt bad for leaving you there by yourself. I called my friend to pick you up and he said he'd take you but I didn't know if you got home alright." Kitsune said, letting the emotions quietly filter into his usually empty voice. She looked at him a bit surprised but smiled quickly at his concern.

"Yeah he did. He left a note and a feather for me as well. He just visited me recently as well. Yesterday night to be exact. Thank you. I know you're usually busy all the time but I'm glad you took the time to take me home."

Kitsune was shocked, "H-how did you know? I mean..I um uh-"

"You give off the same feeling that Mr. angel does. You also talk with the same concern in your voice that he does and when you visited me the last time I caught a glimpse of your armour beneath the cloak. Not to mention your blatant confusion and surprise just confirmed my suspicions." she giggled hearing him relax and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"How do you think they know each other?" Akira asked his teammate next to him, both watching as Sakura laughed.

"I don't know but I don't like the way she acts around him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah it's a bit odd that an Anbu would have any contact with anyone else outside of their team or the headquarters." Kakashi added. Both genin turned and with their eyes asked him to elaborate.

"When I was in Anbu I had been a captain and since then I hadn't had any contact with anyone else besides my missions, my team, other Anbu, and of course he hokage but no one else. I had known him before he became an Anbu because I trained him. He came in Anbu while I was captain and we were on a team together for a long time. We were the perfect pair, one of the best. During that time I watched as it changed him like it did everyone who went though there. With him it was worse. Because of the way he was brought up he didn't have anyone but me and when I was there I watched him change and become a shinobi but after I was forced to leave to become a teacher I didn't have any contact with him until recently. He became the perfect shinobi and in that he... I... Don't want to talk about it anymore." Kakashi told them. They were still confused on what Kitsune did to their sensei but was glad for the background on him.

"Back to the original question. How does he know Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Well I'm going to take a guess and say he knew her for a long time and just recently he found her again and isn't willing to let her go." Kakashi told them.

"Ack guys look. Where did they go?" Akira yelled. Everyone looked to where the pair had been and saw that they weren't there anymore.

"Guys come with me. I think I know where they are." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes, silently hoping with clenched fists his hunch was wrong.

"Hey Kitsune where are we going?" Sakura asked as they were tree jumping across the forest in the training grounds.

"I wanna sow you something special." He said smirking beneath his mask.

He felt her team catching up behind them and grabbed her hand before going faster, the trees whipping past as they dodged tree branches and trunks.

When he finally stopped Sakura couldn't see around him but when they jumped down she smiled at the beautiful surrounding. It was a clean oasis with a flat grassy clearing and a waterfall with cherry blossom trees blowing all around them. Circling them, dragging the pair closer into the clearing.

"How did you find this place?" Sakura asked breathlessly. She felt Kitsune smile beneath the mask before he walked further into the clearing.

"This isn't just what I wanted to show you." he whispered. He flashed through hand signs before stopping on an unrecognizable seal. He didn't say anything, just moved his lips, not that it was visible. Flowers grew, pink ones. He motioned for Sakura to follow him into the trees and they watched as the flowers spelt out her name and then she realized it had said, 'For Sakura.' She looked at him confused.

"I'm giving it all to you. I want you to take care of it since I won't be able to. I'm an Anbu and I'm always gone on missions, almost every night sometimes twice a day. I need someone I can trust to take care of it." He explained adding a silent question in between his words.

She laughed and hugged him. "Yes, I'll do it, but only because you asked me to. Besides I should repay you back for helping me lots of times."

"Sakura! Sakura!" Akira yelled her name as he shook her.

"Huh what?" she questioned groggily.

"Oh good your awake. I thought you were going to die on us." He told her relived.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around at the white room.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out during training. We found you in some strange clearing in the woods. You were in a trance at first it was weird you kept repeating a name. Kitsune, I think it was." Sasuke said.

"Kitsune you're sure Sasuke?" Kakashi asked fear creeping into his usually stoic voice.

"Yeah I'm positive. Why sensei?" Sasuke asked concern and slight fear coming into his.

"Sakura did you see this Kitsune in your dreams? What did he look like?" Kakashi asked her frantically kneeling beside her bed watching her expression intently.

"I-I... what's going on? Why's that name so important to you guys?" she asked.

"Look Sakura I'll tell you but I need to know what he looked like." The jonin told her desperately.

"Alright sensei. I remember he had an Anbu captains outfit on. He took me with him to the clearing and asked me to watch over it for him." she told him confused.

"Ok I guess that's alright. As long as you didn't see his face. As for the clearing what did you say?"

"I said yes why?"

"Damn. Look don't ever go back there again. I know who he is and his influence and I need you to promise if you ever see him again you'll activate this seal." Kakashi told her indicating to the thing on her wrist.

"What's so dangerous about him sensei?" Akira asked looking at the silver-haired man.

"He has a history. He, when he, I mean look. I can't tell you only Sakura can but she can't remember but if you ask an Anbu by the name of Skull I bet he would tell you." he told them looking like the tired shinobi he was. He wasn't built for dealing with this not again.

"Hey Kitsune where've you been?" A green clad Anbu asked his shorter partner.

"I was checking on Sakura's team is all." He said easily.

"Please tell me you didn't take her to that clearing." he said nervously.

"..." was Ktsune's reply as he looked nervous.

"Damnit Naruto I told you not to ever take her back again. That place is dangerous for you both. You remember the last time. She-" he told him exasperated, begging.

"I know what happened! It's not going to happen again. I won't let _him_." he snapped, anger flaring in his eyes.

'Alright Kitsune I'm trusting you.' Skull thought to himself, smiling at his companions determination.

AN: 6,946. Damn. That's how many words this chapter is. Of course without my authors note. I felt bad for not updating in a super long time and wanted to thank you guys for despite not being the best author out there you support me. A special thanks to Kamikase of course for always helping me when Im stuck and forcing me to get off my lazy ass to write this for you guys. Get back to you in about a few months. I'm super lazy. Actually summer vacation is coming up so it might be sooner than you'd expect. Haha. Alright see you guys.


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

Naruto walked quickly towards his destination passing walkways trudging through the sewer like place that was his mind. Upon arriving at a huge room filled with only a giant gate he narrowed his eyes, the blue turning to an icy cold navy color. His blonde hair stuck straight up defying gravity as the twelve year old stalked towards the cage.

"Hey Furball get up I want to have a word with you." he demanded.

**"You dare talk to me like that. I should kill you insolent whelp!"** red blood shot but slitted eyes glared at the pre-teen before him. An unseen light came and shone on the cage illuminating it showing the beast within. The red slitted eyes belonged to a giant humanoid fox with nine tails that lashed angrily behind it.

"Oh shut up and act civil. I am your container and you _will_ listen to your prison ward. I want to warn you about a little problem we had a while back with a friend of mine. Do it again and there will be worse things to fear than the jyuubi." He threatened with his dangerous and icy eyes.

The fox glared back but knew that the kid could very well carry out his threat eventually but for now he wasn't strong enough.

**"I will leave you and that pink haired **child alone if you make me a deal." The beast said its voice changing to a softer one and its eyes disappearing for a second. What came from the cage then was a man with blood red hair and eyes and nine tails coming from his back. The cage behind him warped and became a chain that attached to the handcuffs around his wrists. On them was engraved the kanji for seal.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked suspiciously eyeing the man walking towards him bare naked. It was unnerving.

"I want to come out for a little bit and I want you to change your mindscape so it's not so... uninviting." The man said smiling deviously like the kitsune he was.

"Why would I let you out?" The blonde countered.

"Well it's boring in here and I promise to be good just as long as I get to go out for three hours each day. Besides you know the reason why I attacked the village it wasn't out of spite." The devious fox replied.

Naruto remaining with his hardened eyes, nodded finally after mulling over the pros and cons of the situation that would come.

"Fine but first you need to put some clothes on it's disturbing seeing you naked." he said monotonously.

The man pouted but materialized clothes onto his body. "I don't understand how you humans can wear these things they're so uncomfortable." he growled.

"Stop complaining and I'll let you out when I get to a secluded training ground." Naruto said.

Sakura, her two other teammates and sensei were walking towards a secluded part of the forest that surrounds Konoha when Akira asked the question all the genin wanted to know.

"Sensei where are we going?" he whined.

Kakashi stared at the brown-haired genin and replied with a vague answer. "You'll see when we get there." Akira frowned at his sensei but decided maybe

his two teammates would know. When he asked Sasuke he just shrugged and Sakura said she didn't know.

The team hadn't talked for a while but when one of them did it was because they had arrived to their intended destination.

"We're here." Kakashi told them. The genin looked confusedly around them seeing only trees and nothing else. Just then an Anbu dropped down in front of them.

"What is your business here?" he stated monotonously dressed in his modified green Anbu Captain's outfit.

"We need to talk to an Anbu by the name of Skull." Kakashi stated. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition of the name and the Anbu before them.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" he asked suspiciously.

"They're reasons of our own ac-" Kakashi said before being cut off by Sakura.

"Skull-san we need to talk to you about Kitsune-sama and a dream I had."

The green clad Anbu nodded before motioning for them to follow.

"How do you know all these Anbu Sakura?" Akira asked suspiciously and she explained what had happened after they had all left her by herself in the training grounds. Sasuke mumbled an apology while Akira made an "o" expression and remained quiet in his guilt nodding in agreement when Sasuke apologized.

They walked through the forest before suddenly stopping in a clearing and the Anbu made a couple of hand signs stopping on the ram seal and flaring his chakra out causing a ripple to form in the clearing revealing a building one story high that was painted no not painted it was if the building itself was part of the forest, blending in carefully to its background.

Skull lead Team 7 through the door and down many hallways in the large building. He stopped in front of a door that upon first look was like all the others but upon further inspection there was a slight slit in the door frame where a trained eye could see that it said "Captain's Office" in a language different from most; in dots and lines only to be identified as morse code. The green clad Anbu opened the door letting them in before closing and locking the door behind them. He put up a silencing barrier and a chakra barrier to keep any normal Anbu from finding them if they found the building or entered it.

"Now what was it you said about Kitsune and a dream?" Skull asked leaning against a wall facing the four shinobi in front of him.

"I had a dream or well I think it was a dream." Sakura started going on to explain to Skull the details in which the rest of Team 7 hadn't heard of.

After Sakura finished Skull had taken off his mask to reveal blue sparkling eyes and the scar that forever traveled from the left side of his face down to the bottom of his right. It was one of those scars that no matter how many times a person saw it they would cringe slightly where physically or mentally especially if the person was the cause of it.

"I see." He told them. Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to the mahogany woodwork that was the desk and sat down in it, in favour for opening the drawer in the desk and pulling out some contents. On top of the desk sat a folder, a jar with locks over it, and a worn picture of two kids.

"What's in that jar?" Akira asked looking at all the faces in the room but each one held something else. Sakura's was confusion mixed with a slight bit of realization? Akira guessed while Sasuke's was plain confusion and Kakashi's was a bit of fear and concern. Skull's face revealed nothing but pure concentration.

"Well if my guess is right then you'll find out but if it's wrong then you won't. But I'm warning you now you better hope it's wrong." He told them no hesitation or remorse in his voice.

"Alright here we go Kurama. Nothing funny or you're going straight back in." Naruto told the red head living in his mind. When he felt a nod from his tenant he flashed through handseals ending on horse he pressed his hand to his stomach and flared his chakra a bit and pulling out a mix of orange and blue that took on a shape of a man taller than himself. As the features filled in and the body fully formed it looked exactly like the Kyuubi in his human form. The nine tails swished behind him happily as he took off running through the woods whooping in joy about being free until he felt his journey stop short when something yanked him back. He looked all around trying to find the source when he realised what it was.

"Hey brat apparently I can't escape from you. There's something keeping me from getting to far from ya." Kurama growled with slight irritation in his voice.

Naruto only smirked letting the same foxy grin spread across his face. "I know." was all he said before laughing at the man grumbling to himself about smart ass children and obeying their elders causing the blonde to laugh even harder holding onto his sides.

Sarutobi Hiruzen usually doesn't watch his ninja especially the Anbu for their odd quirks... That they seem to pickup but today he watched his Special Anbu. He watched as Kitsune let out Kyuubi and laughed which caused the man to smile since the blonde never laughed at anything not since before he became an Anbu. He frowned slightly at Skull for testing the girl to see if she was the one and in doing so would let Kitsune know of their presence in his office which in turn would surely cause a fight between the two best friends. He wouldn't like the girl knowing that it was his fault she couldn't remember her childhood before being friends with Ino. There had been a two year gap in her life that she couldn't remember and every time she tried she got a huge headache so she'd stopped trying.

Kossori stared at the folder and opened it reading to them a report on two children who had disappeared for days and when found were in a clearing in the woods surrounding training ground 7. The girl was reported to have lost her memory while the boy was said to have disappeared after being admitted into the hospital. He's remained in the village logs of the citizens as being seven but by now he would probably be twelve. He told them the story of the Kyuubi, the real one, and how when the boy came in contact with the clearing he began to become infected by the potent red chakra and the beast had taken over for a while. That was how he got the scar on his face. One of the chakra tails that came out had cut his face luckily missing both eyes. He had contained the demon fox and took the child to the hospital where they strengthened the seal and then took him away to which no one had ever seen him since.

"Are you suggesting that Sakura might have been that girl?" Sasuke asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes. If she is then the thing in this jar won't affect her and it would explain the reasoning behind her dream." Skull stated bluntly. He unlocked the jar with a key and immediately everyone in the room felt the KI. Sakura and Skull were the only ones who didn't seem affected by it. The pinkette looked around at her teammates and asked what was wrong with them. Skull after locking the jar back up, sealing the KI, explained that what was in the jar was the Kyuubi's chakra and the fact Sakura wasn't infected by it just about confirmed his suspicions.

"Ok so this girl is Sakura then who's the boy?" Akira asked confused by the situation.

"Well I believe Kakashi-san could tell you that." Skull said locking eyes with the silver-haired man's narrowed coal coloured one.

Just when Kakashi was about to open his mouth everyone felt a strong KI coming straight this way and was closing in fast.

"Sakura I want you to take this picture with you and if I don't come in the next few days to finish talking to you I'm probably dead." the blue eyed man told them crying comically.

Sakura almost started laughing at the grown man's pout on his face with tears coming down when she was grabbed by her sensei along with Akira who was already laughing and Sasuke who was trying to remain impassive but failing. They disappeared in a shunshin appearing outside of the building just as something flew past them in a streak of yellow and silver and a bit of red. All of Team 7's jaws dropped when they saw a huge explosion and screaming coming from the Special Anbu Headquarters. Then what really made everyone laugh was when out from the smoke cloud came a half naked Kossori running with only his underwear on and his hands in front of him, tears streaming down his face as he yelled 'I'm sorry!'. Just then Team 7 went ridged with fear when they saw something with glowing red eyes emerging from the smoke cloud. They then took off running after Kossori screaming for their lives. When they caught up with him they tried to ask him what that thing was chasing them and got an answer of Kitsune when he's mad, making the others even more scared before taking off even faster leaving Kossori in the dust. They ran straight for the Hokage's office with Kossori running in after. This caused Sarutobi to look up from his paperwork and raise an eyebrow at everyone piled in his office hiding in a corner.

"It's coming please Hokage-sama don't let it get me!" Kossori whined still crying.

Sarutobi nodded in recognition of the situation having seen it before. He stood up before unlocking the door and opening it as Kitsune came flying in eyes ablaze before he locked onto his target. Advancing forward Sakura ended up getting pushed to the front before 'the beast' stopped and came back to its senses.

"Hey Sakura why are you in here?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"Um..we were hiding." she replied nervously.

He looked confused before seeing all their scared looks and Kossori's 'state of dress' before it dawned on him what happened.

"Sorry about that guys, girl." He told them monotonously fishing a scrap of cloth from his boot.

"Well since you're already in here..." Sarutobi started, "Team 7 I believe you are ready for a C-rank mission considering you survived your first, I'll consider it, an A-rank mission."

He waved for the two Anbu to be dismissed and both went back to their HQ to find it just about repaired as it is filled with chakra and continuously adapts to the "environment" of the two Anbu's fights. Next time it won't go down as easily.

Kossori got changed and the pair talked about what had happened and Kossori explained that Sakura knew but didn't know everything just yet. He told him all that the group did know and his plan to keep at least all of them except Sakura to know the whole truth of what happened. They rest could have the partial truth.

The pair shushined into the hokage's office knowing their week long break was up. They reported straight to the hokage to get their missions but back when there was more Special Anbu "The Teacher" was the only one who got the missions from the hokage but even they were demoted to regular Anbu. There "The Teacher" became head of Anbu and got missions for that branch directly from the hokage but mission reports were still turned in to Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage.

"As you know Skull, Kitsune your week long break is up and you now have to take on missions once again. Your mission is an A-rank and what I want you to do is do a little clean-up after Team 7. Just a few bandits supposedly but you know how it is in Wave. Gato has stolen to many cookies from the cookie jar and I want you two to slap his hand for good. Make sure to leave no one behind alive unless of course the situation calls for it." Sarutobi smiled a fake smile at them waving them to be dismissed. Both nodded and left the same as always a poof of smoke and a swirl of leaves.

Kitsune got everything packed for the mission, clothes, weapons, money, chakra slaves, very useful and used to help clean up clearings and turning them back to normal. He sealed everything in colour coded scrolls for easy finding in a system that worked only for a genius of his caliber. Kitsune looked at his room with an expression that revealed nothing but in his mind he always said goodbye before he left for each mission. It was one of the minor quirks he had gained from being in Anbu for so long. He pulled on his white saviour and took off into the night to meet Skull.

"Kossori, do you have the map?" Kitsune asked immediately upon arriving at the village gates. Said man looked up from the paper in his hand and nodded at his shorter partner.

"Good. We're eight hours behind our targets, let's get going." The fox masked pre-teen stated in his not uncommon authoritative tone. All captains of Anbu squads had that specific quality but Skull was a rare case, he never needed to use it...

**********************************************4 Hours Later*****************************************

The two Special Captains landed on a tree branch surrounding the camp set up by Team 7. They surveyed the area watching and listening for enemies as the ninja and bridge builder slept. Just then Skull's ear twitched at something that Kitsune had already honed in on. The Uchiha got up and came walking sleepily out towards the Anbu pair muttering to himself. Skull smirked underneath his mask, 'This will be fun.' Just as the Uchiha walked underneath the tree Skull flipped around and swung. He ended up, Spiderman style, right in front of the clan heir. The kid was stunned to say the least. It was funny watching his face go from sleepy to full alert to scared shitless in about two seconds.

"Boo!" Skull exclaimed putting his hands up so as to make it look like he was about to grab him. Oh he laughed so hard, the pompous Uchiha went running and screaming with his hands thrown behind him all the way back to his tent. A few seconds after, the rest of Team 7 got up to find out what the noise was only to see a severely hilarious sight of Sasuke Uchiha curled up in a ball muttering to himself that it was going to eat him. When Kakashi asked who, the black-haired pre-teen said, 'the masked monster' to which The silver-haired man burst out laughing along with the already crying Akira on the floor, who had started laughing earlier at just the sight of Sasuke and was now laughing harder. Sakura even laughed a bit but through the stomach bursting happiness managed to ask what "it" looked like. Sasuke was now furious at all of them. He told Sakura what he'd seen was a mask styled like the Anbu and was a skull shaped one but that he saw a flash of green. He asked her that if it was really Anbu then why would they be here and if his speculation was right then he might know who the Anbu were. He said that since everyone here is a clan heir then they were going to protect them and if he was right then Sakura would have to give him something he wanted. She agreed not knowing what he had planned.

Kitsune, from his tree perch, watched Sasuke talk to Sakura and heard what was going on. He smiled, that boy is definitely smart but not quite right. Of course it doesn't mean he won't protect them, they are after all the future of Konoha, which truthfully, scared the crap out of him.

He hadn't missed the smirk written across Sasuke's face when Sakura agreed to the bet. He knew the two boys liked Sakura it was clear but she didn't see them that way, only as brothers but Sasuke won't take rejection and he was going to be pissed at what she was going to do to him if he tried what he was thinking.

A/N: Forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is. I do not own Naruto or the OC Skull. Hey guys tell me what you think. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
